Solar Eclipse:::Block Out the TooBright Sun
by Drifting Warrior
Summary: Sasuke landed himself in the hospital, and Sakura goes to see him. This is a little peice inspired by the fantastic Rendom whom I'm sure all faithful Naruto readers should have heard of , written in the style of one of her stories. Please check it out!


AN: This was inspired by the awesome Rendom. May the stories live on. -bows down-  
This is my attempt to shadow her writing style for one of her one-shots. Please read and comment.  
**important: **The grammar mistakes in here were put there on purpose. I know that it's poor grammer, but it's for effect. Just stick with me, k?

It's been nearly six days since that night. how could it have been six days? i haven't seen anything but nights.

where did all the days go? They ran away with the fork and the spoon, mother goose said. remember? yeah, i remember.

but why did the fork run away with the spoon? the fork is all straight lines and edges. poke, poke, stab, stab. making holes, holes that go right through. the spoon is worn and round, no definite shape. scooping up, it'll take anything; the fork only takes the hard and solid, things that will not fall apart.

Someone called, saying that we're allowed to see him now. Finally. i've never been able to see him.

hip-hop, hop scotch, skip over that square. move on, someone else's turn now. hello. hi. bye. okay, bye. play again? no, too childish. well, see you tomorrow? okay. _but that tomorrow never came._

The medics say that he's "fine". The more I hear it, the more "fine" sounds like "not dead". dead? he's always been dead. They don't know how long he's going to be in the hospital. They don't even know if he's going to be all messed up. messed up? how is that even possible? He is p e r f e c t. always has been, hasn't he?

how is it possible to mess him up even more than he already is?

They don't know anything. Why? I scream, loud and hard. Aren't they medics? Medics are supposed to know. Supposed to…

I am a konouchi, I am jounin, an ANBU, everything. but i don't know anything.

When I went to visit him, I found Tsunade standing outside-inside the door. She looked at me funny, and then lifted an arm to block my way. why is everyone always blocking my way? _why won't they just Let Me In?_

always, always. guard a precious treasure, don't let anyone in. or maybe a dangerous weapon. who knows? i don't. but then again, they are the same, so what does it matter?

"You have to agree to some restrictions," she said tiredly. restrictions, agreement. i must agree to restriction, the restrictions must agree. fine? fine.

"Don't try to wake him up. He's asleep." he's always been asleep. never woke up, no matter how hard I shake. _why?_ Slap. dead to the world. Shake-rattle. _w h y?_

"Don't touch any of the machines or equipment."

"Fine." I pushed at her arm, but her inhuman strength was relentless.

relentless like the tides, pulling moons, solar eclipse--go, **go block out the sun**, please and thank you. the **sun's too bright for me** today. put on sunglasses, they say. sunglasses?, I scoff. _Please_. don't kid me. how can I see the world if I block out the sun?

"Only five minutes."

five minutes of what? how much is five minutes? please, won't somebody tell me? enough? no, too little. it would _Never. Be. Enough._, because it would never happen anyways, even if the fortune cookies tell me so. They are liars, all of them. so, five minutes is enough, because nothing will ever be enough anyways.

Fact: Nothing can live on the sun because the temperature is too high; everything would burn up when it gets too close. There is that little infinite space between—that's what keeps us safe.

Fact: You'll go blind if you look directly at the sun without wearing sunglasses. So don't look directly at the sun. Nobody wants to be blind to the world.

Fact: Even if the sun is so bright, bright, it can still be swallowed by a black hole. The sun, like every other star, will eventually burn out. Yes, it'll flare and turn its brightest right before, but then it'll collapse from the inside, taking everything with it. Suck it up—there comes a black hole. Just like every star before it.

AN: So, how did I do? If anything is (too) confusing, just let me know and I'll be happy to explain. :)

I just re-read it all, and I realize that it sounds like she is insane. Opps...

Well, I guess she it could be that she is going insane. Yep. Let's just leave it at that. Sakura was going insane all these years, and this is what her mind really looks like...


End file.
